


Lure Me In

by antimorston



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Fishing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: i cant stop starting new pieces and then only getting halfway through so heres another short jovier piece while i work on longer charthur shit





	Lure Me In

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop starting new pieces and then only getting halfway through so heres another short jovier piece while i work on longer charthur shit

John cast out sharply, reeling in the lure as he settled back against the edge of the boat. “Javi, you catching anything?” He asked, tilting his head to look over at Javier. 

“We just got out here,” he answered. “I haven’t even put on bait.” 

John laughed and nodded to invite Javier closer. “Come cast by me.” 

Javier did, settling opposite to John. John nudged his side with his foot, and Javier responded by tapping him gently across the temple with his pole. 

John laughed and nudged him again, earning a chuckle. “Oh, good,” John said. “You’re in a good mood.” 

Javier unlatched his hook from an eye of his rod and stuck a chunk of cheese onto it. “Always am,” he responded. 

“And I’m always clean.” 

Javier pretended to gag, sticking out his tongue. “Okay, you win,” he said finally. “I am in a good mood.” He cast out above John’s head, not breaking eye contact, then leaned back against the wooden side of the boat. 

John smiled at him, and they both looked away. John felt heat rising on his cheeks. 

A while later, less than an hour but feeling much longer and much shorter at the same time, Javier set the hook on a fish, cursed, and started reeling in quickly. 

“Lose it?” John asked, giving his own rod a flick. He hadn’t gotten so much as a nibble since they had started. He was using baits rather than lures now, since the first five or six casts hadn’t brought in anything. 

“Lost my hook,” Javier grumbled. He sat up and snatched at the empty line once the end of it popped out of the water, examining where the line had been snapped. 

“You still in a good mood?” John asked, also moving to sit up. His back ached from the way he had been lying, so he stretched as Javier reached for the tackle box that was settled on the boat’s floor between the two of them. 

Javier shot him a look, and John grinned impishly. 

“No, then?” 

He watched as Javier’s frown twitched, John grinning harder every moment. He leaned in without thinking, his face just inches from Javier’s, and blew a puff of air into his face. 

“Come on, Javi.” 

Javier tilted his head, then a smile started to fight its way onto his lips. 

“There we go,” John murmured, suddenly feeling his face heat up again. He wanted to draw back, but he didn’t at the same time. An abrupt tension sprang up between them, as Javier’s eyes trailed down John’s face. Javier moved closer, not even half an inch, and John closed his eyes. His breathing sped up as he felt Javier’s presence grow even nearer, then a warm, steady hand was on the back of his neck. He was being pulled in, and he didn’t even have to open his eyes when he closed the distance almost frantically. 

Javier’s lips were soft against his own, a bit dry from being out in the sun all morning but otherwise smooth and gentle. John blindly reached out to mirror the hand that was on the back of his neck and sliding to cup his face, and Javier hummed into the kiss. John shifted closer, and–

His rod jerked forward as a fish chomped down on his bait. 

John was snapped from his near-trance of excitement and passion as he lunged for the rod. Javier laughed at the sight of John, disheveled and blushing, scrambling to get a hold on the fishing pole. He suddenly reached for his side and drew out his hunting knife, severing the line and watching as the fish end of it disappeared into the lake. 

John turned back to Javier and smiled, a little out of breath and a lot sheepish. “Would you…would you mind if we did that again?” Javier chuckled and reached for him, cupping his jaw and leaning in to meet his lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed   
pls leave a comment if you like this, it rlly motivates me to write more :3c  
you can send requests to [my tumblr](https://transcharthur.tumblr.com)!


End file.
